Sexualidad a la Inversa 8x10
by moniklaa
Summary: Slash/Femslash. Mi version gay del capitulo Bride. La vida en un mundo Heterofobico. Cover: pics.livejournal.c0m/moniklaa/pic/0003gd4b


**Titulo:** Sexualidad a la inversa (Bride)

**Autor:** Moniklaa

**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Lana/Chloe, Clark/Oliver , Clark/Whitney, Clark/Lois (platónico), menciones de Chloe/Davis, Clark/Lex, Lois/Tess.

**Clasificación:** PG-13.

**Wordcount:** 2,846.

**Género:** Humor, AU, Slash/Femslash.

**Spoiler/Advertencias:** Slash/Yuri

**Resumen:** Versión retorcida del capítulo 8x10, sin la fea intrusión Clana aunque… bueno sigue la misma línea del capítulo solo que con Chlana y Collie.

**N/A-1: ** Aunque nadie lo leía lo pongo. No se requiere ser gay o bi ni nada, solo divertíos con esta historia y tómela como algo jocoso y diferente

**N/A-2-Original:** Sigue la locura… leyendo una descripción en Internet de la personalidad de Brian Kinney (la cosa más caliente jamás creada por el hombre :evil: ) vi la palabra HETEROFOBICO, y recordando algunas cosilla cómicas que vi en mi pubertad pensé: "¿por que no?", imagina un mundo Heterofobico… quizás la mayoría no encajaríamos, y eso ayudaría a muchos a entender lo que las personas con diferentes preferencias siente ante la intolerancia, pero blabla blablá… creando un mundo un poco menos cerrado de mente ;) .

**N/A-3-Actualizado:** No ofender o yo puedo apuntarte con el dedo con el apelativo de ¡HOMOFOBICO! - El tema es Slash pueden juzgarme loca pero no soy la única, estoy rodeada de un universo sv_slash haya afuera y lo amo ( para el público en general quizás esto es más como un Spamfic :roll: )…

Nada ofensivo a los ojos, clasificación PG es solo un toque humorístico de las conductas sexuales aceptadas en nuestra sociedad.

La cámara dejó de grabar entre tintes rojos y sombras oscuras, chirrió por última vez y la cinta acabo.

Lois se había tomado demasiado enserio la preparación de la boda, pensó Jimmy Olsen mientras recogía algunas atuendo para la gran noche, sería un día asombroso sonrió ampliamente mientras el granero de los Kent era ajustado a los estándares de una boda casi real… esquivo a un tipo con la esfera de espejo y continuo en busca de Lois.

Se la encontró hablando con tu tipo sobre donde debía ir esto y eso; al verlo la castaña le entrego la cámara para grabar la ceremonia parloteando sobre la experiencia previa y algo como "NO LO OLVIDES OLSEN, NO SON FOTOGRAFIAS" y continuo con su recorrido llamando por la radio a Blanca Nieves, que según el fotógrafo supuso que se refería a Lana, era la única que podía cumplir con ese apelativo de cuento de hadas.

-"Bien"

Colgó la bolsa de la cámara en su hombro impresionando los trajes que aun cargaba, ya… uno tenía su hombre lo supuso, paso al segundo para ver las iniciales C.K. la traducción para idiotas o lentos de mente era Clark Kent.

Lo levanto levemente y dibujo una sonrisa sutil en sus labios, sus sentimientos eran pasados ocultos y archivados… pero cuando se tomaba algo de tiempo podía sacarlos a frote; por algo le dio el artículos del desenfoque a Clark… era su ofrenda al ser amado aunque el Granjero y Chico de las copias de Diario el Planeta estuviera tan ciego para no notarlo… uff, paso sus dedos por el plástico intentando obtener la tela y el calor de la piel de debajo de ella que seguro por la noche estaría ahí.

-"Jimmy, deja de soñar despierto"

El grito de Lois, haciéndolo tener un momento más que malo.

Este era el gran día de Chloe Sullivan, donde por fin después de años de compañerismo adolecente uniría su vida con Lana Lang, ellas dos era el mejor ejemplo de empeño y amor…. Estar desde la secundaria juntas era un gran logro, Chloe creyó años atrás que nunca llegaría con todo de la aparición de Lois en Smallville y la química que había hecho con Lana justo cuando la castaña/pelirroja pensaba que ella estaba muerta. Pero aquí estaban, sin Lois en medio, y a punto de casarse.

La puerta se abrió revelando a la morena quien sonrió al ver a su novia en plena preparación para la boda, Lana tenía algo en la cabeza seguro algo relacionado al peinado y para fijarlo mejor, después de comentarios sobre la mala suerte de verse antes de la boda (Lana parecía algo nerviosa, más de lo común; quizás algún complejo de abandono o de catástrofe que le decía que en cualquier momento se quedaría nuevamente sola) Chloe la convenció de calmarse y le dio un casto pero lindo beso en los mientras su teléfono celular vibraba en el mueble de alado.

Tanto como el granero estaba lleno de personas y de cosas, la casa estaba en las misma condiciones, Clark esquivo a un tipo con Flores mientras se los demás en el lugar preparaban la comida para la noche, continuo hasta llegar a ver al rubio parado en la sala esperándolo.

Oliver se veía algo demacrado, ojeroso, y aunque el moreno le sonrió comentándole que se alejara de Lois o le pondría algún nombre de cuento de hadas sus facciones graves no cambiaron… le soltó la bomba enseguida, Lex Luthor estaba vivió, oculto y dejando mensaje a Tess, y según el multimillonario siempre que intentaba las migas del camino desaparecían antes de poder llegar a cualquier lado, ahí es donde el kriptoniano ayudaba, Oliver esperaba que Clark corriera tomara el enrutador la próxima vez, y al parecer por la urgencia del rubio la próxima vez al parecer era ahora.

Clark le explico que no podía, le debía a ambas chicas estar en su boda… pero Oliver no iba aceptar una negativa.

Oliver estaba mal, demasiado acelerado e impaciente de ir a destruir a Lex, llamando al multimillonario calvo monstruo… no es que Clark quisiera defenderlo pero la conducta intensa del rubio era demasiado aterradora, después de una pelea Clark se marcho con el router mencionando que Oliver tendría que esperarlo para ir tras Lex juntos.

Lois observo a su pequeña prima usando el vestido de novia y la lleno de un abrazo dulce y cariñoso, solo para ser distraídas por el timbre del teléfono celular que Chloe decidió ignorar.

Tenía que desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que su prima, salto su mirada del celular a Lois, y le hablo de Davis Bloome, sobre estar recibiendo llamadas todo el día y mensajes donde dejaba claro el paramédico que no la dejaría casar con la persona equivocada, también menciono algo avergonzada el beso recibiendo el ceño fruncido y un puchero de asco de la castaña.

El beso no era tan horrible, ni desagradable como cualquier persona normal sexualmente hablando imaginaria… y si, ella estaba enamora de Lana y no sentía nada por Davis, nunca antes se había sentido atraída por los hombres, ni lo sentía ahora solo, Davis está confundido era todo comento con voz débil la rubia… Lois no parecía muy convencida y pregunto algo alarmada y seguro a punto de vomitar.

-"¿Estas empezando a sentir algo por el moreno alto y tenebroso?"

Su voz gritaba di que no, "no puedo tener una prima depravada" o algo así.

-"Todo lo que quiero es ir al altar y casarme con la mujer a la que amo"

Unas notas más de Lois sobre el miedo de encontrar a la mujer adecuada y el no estar destinada a encontrar la suya (seguro pensaba en Tess Mercer pensó Chloe) y ambas decidieron prepararse individualmente.

Green Arrow disparo su fecha destrozando el cráneo del maniquí, debía haber sido Lex… tomo la nota de encima del muñeco y la leyó para minutos después ser golpeado por alguien oculto en las sombras.

Había momentos en los que pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo, como si todo el universo estuviera intentando recordarle lo monstruosa que era su existencia, diciéndole a gritos que debía haber muerto con todo su pueblo en kriptón.

Este era uno de ellos, cuando vio descender a Lois de la escalera usando un vestido color melocotón, en cualquier momento hubiera pensando que era un color chocante para un vestido de noche pero ahora algo en sus entrañas le decía que reconsiderara esa suposición, Lois se veía fantástica, bajo y le ayudo con los gemelos hablando sobre memorizar cada paso, la miro extrañado con sus propias emociones, y sí quizás él era una aberración de la naturaleza, era un alíen fingiendo ser un ser humano… antes de comenzara a debatir consigo mismo sobre ser más "un viajero intergaláctico" y de contestarse automáticamente algo como "oh, muchacho sensible" sintió a Lois tensarse y todo el momento intimo acabo, pronto llego Jimmy Olsen con la cámara y grabo sus testimoniales.

La ceremonia fue perfecta, los votos de ambas mujeres fueron muy tiernos y entrañables, Lois tanto Clark sonrieron al ver el intimo beso de ambas, cada uno deseando tener en algún momento uno de esos… y cada uno deprimiéndose levemente al considerarlo poco probable en un futuro.

El granero se lleno de música suave y parejas bailando… oh y, esos destellos de luz preciosa girando sobre sus cabezas, y danzando en los cuerpos unidos, todo formando un baile perfecto y romántico… pero dos personas en especial no bailaban más. Clark Kent miro de reojo a Lois Lane quien tenía una mueca de melancolía, pensó unos segundos llegando a la conclusión de que se odiaría al terminar el momento pero se atrevió, la intercepto dándole una mirada para que bailaran, y fue recibido con una mirada de confusión y murmuro: "no creo que eso sea muy cuerdo" lo miro uno y desvió la mira con una ligera sonrisa.

-"Ven conmigo"

Casi susurro en su oído mientras arrastraba a Clark a un rincón esquivando parejas, antes de salir por completo del zona de baile Lois sonrió nuevamente pero estaba vez a una tercera persona y no paso mucho tiempo para que Clark descubriera al brillante Oliver Queen… Lois los junto con una mirada picara murmurando antes de partir algo como: "TRÁTALO BIEN OLLIE"

¡Oh carajo!

El baile inicio incomodo, se podía cortar la tensión con una flecha pensó Oliver mientras desviaba la mirada; la cosa con Clark era que tras la revelación de la responsabilidad de Lionel en la muerte de sus padres y el encubrimiento de Clark, todo se había vuelto superficial y caótico, Oliver no recordaba cuantas veces había discutido este mes con el moreno, pero sabía que había sido todas las veces que se habían visto; como sobrevivir juntos a tanta proximidad antes eso antecedentes… una pareja tropezó con ellos cortándoles el baile, cuando rubio volvió a la mirada de Clark vio algo diferente en ella, algo que lo hizo regresar al baile y olvidar todo… el pasado problemático, las mentiras, las personas a su alrededor y solo se dedico a mirar la intensidad de esos ojos frente a él… ojos verdes fusionándose con marrones; el corazón del multimillonario se acelero como si deseara salir expulsando del pecho y huir, todo sería perfecto, por fin iban a estar juntos como siempre debió ser desde que se conocieron y Clark le cerró la puerta en las narices… su mente antes de tiempo grito a unos centímetros de la gloria… cuando la voz de Lana musito esas fatídicas palabras.

-"Oh Dios Mío… Whitney estás vivo"

Ese tipo rubio que había pateado el trasero horas antes estaba ahí abrazando a Lana Lang quien estaba radiante en sus brazos, el multimillonario miro a Clark quien estaba en estado de shock… Ollie pensó en recordarle de respirar pero el momento en si era demasiado confuso para entender porque Clark parecía no poder respirar, además no es que respirar fuera tan importante para el kriptoniano, según lo veía el rubio Clark podía contener la respiración por un buen tiempo.

Solo necesito ver la mirada compartida de Clark y ese Whitney para entender todo… llego a la casa para notar a Lois bebiendo una botella completa… bueno no era el único roto hoy, se sentó a su lado, Lois frunció el ceño al ver su apatía y tristeza, la última vez que había visto a Oliver creyó que Clark y él por fin conectarían nuevamente pero con esa cara al parecer no.

Le pregunto que había pasado solo para que el rubio mencionara un nombre "Whitney", Lois arqueo una ceja diciendo algo como ¿no estaba muerto? Al recibir la negativa la castaña decidió contar la larga historia.

Al parecer este Whitney había sido el primero y gran amor de Clark… pero como el deportista salía con otro chico nunca se logro nada más que una amistad, o por lo menos hasta que el atleta rubio estaba por partir (se había enlistado para pelear por el tío Sam según palabras de Chloe en labios de Lois) en ese momento beso al joven granjero confesándole lo que sentía y pidiéndole que lo esperara, Clark dijo que lo haría con una sonrisa radiante (o eso es lo que Lois dijo, aunque ella precisamente no había estado en Smallville en esa época y su conocimientos se basaba de relatos superficiales de Chloe) después de eso no se habían vuelto a ver, según esto estaba perdido en acción o muerto… aunque por su milagrosa aparición de hoy estaba todo menos muerto.

Mientras tanto Clark hablo con Whitney, nada específico ni revelador sobre su ubicación durante tantos años y ni mucho menos las razones para mantenerse oculto.

Después de unos temblores se abrió el infierno…

Un par de lámparas sobrevivientes se tambaleaban iluminado irregularmente la oscuridad del granero; la gente gritaba algunos tantos heridos, la figura monstruosa surgió de los escombros y Clark decidió golpearla pero al no medir la fuerza de esta molde gigantesca fue lanzado hacia su pequeño ático en la parte superior cayendo junto a un trozo de kriptonita "¿en serio?" pensó el moreno mientras se estremecía de dolor, Lana era herida y Chloe a su lado era raptada por esta cosa… unos minutos después Whitney malherido del brazo llego y arrojo la piedra protegiendo al moreno ante la mirada desconcertada de Oliver Queen quien después de rato les informo sobre la desaparición de Chloe.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, Lois iba con Lana rumbo a Star City, después de verla marcharse Oliver llego a una de las habitaciones en busca de Clark, se asomo solo para ver a los dos chicos juntos, quizás la segunda oportunidad era para estos dos y no para él, desvió la mirada y se marcho.

Clark observo al rubio queriendo entender como este supo sobre el meteorito, no iba a contestar las preguntas y además la prioridad ahora era encontrar a Chloe se levanto dejando a Whitney, al llegar a la puerta vio a Oliver en espera… el multimillonario le informo sobre la condición de Lana y sobre la decisión de Lois a acompañarla durante la recuperación; eso llevo a su propia decisión… Oliver Queen podía ser en apariencia todo confianza y seguridad pero ahora no había nada de eso, no era el playboy coqueto, ni el empresario con toque de Midas y mucho menos el arquero esmeralda tan lleno de presunción y fuerza… era de nueva cuenta el huérfano solitario temeroso de que aquellos a que amaba lo dejaran, y como había hecho desde hace años estaba listo para tomar distancia (era eso o sabotearlo, aunque con Clark esa no era una opción), fue entonces que le dijo sobre la búsqueda que haría para localizar a Chloe y como eso lo mantendría alejado de Metropolis por un tiempo, ese era el adiós… Clark lo sintió así y asintió con la cabeza con una mirada confundida, el rubio se marcho para tomar el elevador no antes de mirar por última vez al kriptoniano.

El trayecto hacia el cubo había sido toda una tortura interminable.

En otra parte, la bestia llevaba a su bella entre brazos lista para mostrarle su castillo de cristal congelado.

Y al mismo tiempo, alguien más observaba las fatídicas escenas de la malograda boda; Lex Luthor oculto y malherido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
